Wisdom is Revenge
by l'Cie XIII
Summary: Creil Venge is a teen that has just recently been accepted into Beacon Academy but, just how did this kid survive the orientation if it was clear that he was killed while attempting to pass it? Unravel the mysteries of not only Creil's past but, the other hidden threats that hide in the shadows. WARNING: Over-excessive blood shed, mental disorder, and possible sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Wisdom Is Vengeance: Blood on the floor**

* * *

**A/N: ****Hello everyone, l'Cie XIII here. I welcome you to one of my first attempts at story writing so, I apologize beforehand if this story is just simply terrible, however, if you could give me some sort of CONSTRUCTIVE feedback then I shall attempt to modify my story to the feedback.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

I was pinned down by my arms from a heavy force on them, more specifically, on my elbows yet, I couldn't remember as to why I was on the ground in the first place. _"Did I fall from bed again?... No that can't be it. I would be able to move my arms if that was the case."_

I was not given time for any more contemplation, as I had heard the loud, high pitch click of what I assumed to be a latch of sorts. It was then I realized that my eyes were closed so, I opened them. I immediately wished I hadn't for, a boy that appeared to only be a few years older than I was, had been the reason why I was unable to move my arms, much less get up. His eyes burned with an inferno of annoyance and hatred.

" YOU LITTLE PUNK!" he screamed at me. " YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM ME!?"

I looked at the boy in confusion, I didn't quite remember what had happened. All I knew was that I was walking and standing at one point and, the next minute I was here on the ground, with an enraged boy, sitting on my elbows and brandishing a knife. "_ Wait! A knife!?"_

My eyes had widened at this realization and I tried to immediately dislodge the boy off of me but, it was to no avail as he stayed firmly rooted in his spot.

" I'LL TEACH YOU TO RUN FROM ME!" he spat out in his rage, then he raised his knife and began to bring it down towards my helpless body.

At that moment, time had stopped. I could see that the knife was slowly descending to my chest and that the boy's expression was a frightening, fierce look of murderous rage. He was not trying to scare me or, rough me up to make his miserable self feel better. He was going to kill me, and there was nothing I could do as I watched the knife descend; coming slowly and slowly closer to penetrating my chest. I could already smell the blood that would be shed; could already feel the pain begin to penetrate my consciousness; I could already feel my scream that would rip free of my throat as the knife neared my skin.

The knife was coming painfully closer and closer and closer to reaching it's mark; I wondered if I should pray for a quick end and a safe passage to the afterlife but, I soon realized that it didn't matter. It did not matter if I prayed for any of those things when I had the knowledge and evidence of my own soon end for, none of those prayers would spare me the pain I would have to endure before my death. Nothing would spare me the agony or the helplessness of my current position.

I was going to die, right here, right now and, it was going to be slow and painful. I would never be able to live my life to the fullest extent possible. I would be unable to complete my dreams. I would never find what I so desperately searched for. Worst of all, I would die in this place. This orphanage that had kept me a prisoner inside it's unforgiving walls for too long. The place where all I saw was us kids being used, one way or another for our wardens' needs and pleasures. This horrible place that should have been a haven for us cast aways, faunas, humans, and even the symbolic hellspawn child that would soon end my life. No one should have to die here yet, it appeared as though I would.

" _And without finding the people that decided to leave me to this own small hell. Now I'll never be able to tell them how much I hate them for leaving me here and, I'll never get to force them to take me back."_

Tears began to well up in my eyes as the knife was now just beginning to pierce my skin. I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't have to see my own blood or, my vision fade; as I was told that vision failure was common while taking one's last breath. The knife had finally embedded itself up to the hilt in my chest and, the scream that had been waiting in my throat, rushed out and greeted the world with it's agony filled cry. With my own helplessness and fear overwhelming me, I felt the ghost of touch my tear gave as it gently caressed my cheek while continuing to slide down to my chin and hang before allowing itself to finally fall from my face; into the oblivion-filled environment that I still vainly wished was a dream.

* * *

A shrill scream, begging for mercy pierced the stillness and calmness of the night, as a figure rose from his bed; his entire body was covered in slick, oily sweat that threatened to invade his eyes. The youth did not happen to notice his the current threat of the sweat that was close to dripping off of his dirty blond bangs that just covered his frightened metallic gray eyes. He hastily looked around his current surroundings and saw a lot of people dressed in various styles of clothes with differentiating kinds of weaponry strapped to their bodies in varying places; he noticed that up until his waking from his nightmare or, at least what he hoped was a nightmare, the vast majority of them had been sleeping but, were now stirring due to his previous scream.

" _Where am I?"_ The youth wondered until his memory slowly began to return to him.

" _That's right, I'm on an airship heading to Beacon Academy. I am most certainly not at THAT place anymore... All though, I do wonder why Headmaster Ku lon decided that it would be best for me, an under-qualified student, to be sent here when we had at least four other or more qualified students to attempt to enter the best school for rearing Hunters and Huntresses."_

I had to halt my current state of contemplation for, the people that had begun to stir, also began to look around the area with groggy and, more than likely, grumpy eyes. It was obvious that the were looking for the source of the earlier scream or, more specifically speaking, me. In order to avoid detection, I slowed down my still fast paced breathing and carefully and quietly pressed myself deeper into the current corner I was sitting in.

Moments later, when I was sure that everyone that I had stirred awake had fallen back asleep, I gave an inaudible sigh of relief before allowing myself to once more fall into contemplation.

" _Well, whatever Headmaster's reasons, I'm sure he wouldn't send me if he did not believe that I was ready for such a change. Besides, I have to talk to Headmaster Ozpin in the morning anyway to discuss what needs to be done for my orientation into the academy."_

With my last thought still in mind, I fixed my light gray trench-coat that I usually have unbuttoned open, as well as my currently ruffled plain black shirt, and I adjusted my biege cargo pants that had been tugged slightly down from my rude awakening. I looked for my bag that I had brought with me and noticed that it was still were I had left it but, my black combat boots that had been next to the bag when I went to sleep were not there anymore. I looked from my current position to see if I could find them without having to attempt to walk through the current floor of littered, sleeping bodies.

After three minutes of carefully scanning the area, I had found my boots innocently lying in the literal center of sleeping bodies.

" _How did they get over there!?"_ I wondered, exasperated. _" I must have thrown them in my sleep... again."_

" Oh well..." I carefully whispered, lest I woke yet another few peacefully sleeping people that appeared to be strewn all around the airship's floor.

I carefully stepped over and around the sleeping mass of bodies as I made my way to my boots. I managed to successfully reach my boots without waking anyone up and, scooped them up before carefully going through the sleeping bodies again to get back to my corner. When I arrived back at my corner, I set my boots by my bag again before lying back down and attempting to close my eyes so that I could possibly get at least a tiny margin of sleep before having to wake up in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wisdom Is Revenge: Blood Seeping**

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, still trying out the story writing process and I wish to let you all know that I plan to slowly (with forced restraint) reveal Creil's background. I will also try to post ASAP but, if I don't post for a while, know that it is due to school work or family events.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

The sun rose and smiled upon the Kingdom of Vale, painting the sky with brilliant morning hues of orange, red, yellow and the usual trademark light and gentle looking blue. The sun's light also reflected off a certain airship, which sent off magnificent sparkles from the ship's metal.

However, to the passengers of the airship, this was not welcome. Many woke with groans or, muttered irritated words at the prospect of waking up. One of these passengers groaned in great irritance and checked his scroll for the current time. Upon checking his scroll, the youth clenched both of his hands tightly.

" _I can't believe that I only got to sleep for four hours before that sun stabbed my eyes with it's light." _He gave a sigh before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _" Oh well, it can't be helped. I'll just have to deal with it."_

After he had rubbed his eyes, the youth pulled his boots over and began to put them on, albeit a little slowly due to his still somewhat groggy state. The bodies around him began to move and sit up as well, looking pretty upset at being woken so suddenly but, like him, they began to check themselves to make sure that they were ready for when they airship docked. The majority of them merely picked themselves up and that was all they needed to do in order to be ready; others looked through bags or cases to insure that their belongings were in place. The youth had decided to go through his bag as well.

When he peered inside, he saw that his twin steel broadswords were both sheathed. He also observed that he had his former academy's I.D in the bag, as well as, three vials of a light green colored dust.

" _Good. I still have everything I brought with me." _He thought, quite relieved with his findings.

Upon looking at his former academy's student I.D, he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of sadness as he read: _" Ivory Lotus Academy. Creil Venge."_

"_I still cringe every time I see that surname. It gives to much acknowledgement to THAT yet, I can't just ignore it either."_

There was a wake-up announcement for the stragglers that were still asleep before informing the airship's passengers that they would be landing soon. Creil was pulled from his thoughts as the announcement was made and, as he returned back to reality, he put his I.D back in his bag before standing and stretching himself out.

* * *

It was a short 20 minutes later when all of the passengers were able to exit the airship and catch an up close view of Beacon Academy. The academy was as magnificent as it was enormous, there were a few towers that stood out in the over all appearance of the academy; especially the giant central tower that seemed to gaze upon the new arrivals. Creil marveled at the sight of the academy, his eyes full of awe and his mouth ever so slightly agape at the sight that was before him. He was definitely going to enjoy his stay here, IF he was able to pass the orientation.

"_Speaking of which, I need to find Headmaster Ozpin's office so that I can sort out my documents and find out about orientation."_ With this in mind, Creil walked towards the main entrance to Beacon only to stop short. In his way appeared to be a VERY upset girl wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists; also on the back of the bolero is a snowflake crest. She also wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings; as well as, white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf, also lined with red on the inside. She also wears a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon, possibly filled with dust vial's if her open suitcase was any indication; lastly, a rapier of sorts hung on her left hip. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

She was currently yelling at the poor girl in front of her. The other girl, was dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak that has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops and, from what he could see from their size, they were more than likely .50 caliber; she also had a magazine pouch as well. Her belt seemed to have a silver rose if Creil saw correctly; and she had some weapon across her lower back in a folded up position.

"_I'm not entirely certain as to what's going on here but, I should try to go around them so that I don't-"_

Creil's thoughts were abruptly cut off when he heard the girl with the white dress shout at the other girl before there was a sudden explosion that made Creil jump out of his skin and, had the two girls lightly bruised and, nearly as surprised as he was.

The white dress girl started to scold the cape girl again while Creil was recovering from his near heart attack.

"_What...the...hell...was...that!?"_ Creil took calming breaths as he wondered exactly what happened but, by seeing the small amount of soot that lightly dusted her face, he could guess that it was more than likely a red dust vial that had somehow been set off.

" _I'm getting out of here before anything else happens." _Creil hastily made his way, according to himself, safely around the two girls and back on track to the academy's entryway.

* * *

It took a long 15 minutes of wondering around for directions to the Headmaster's office before Creil took an additional 5 minute journey to reach Ozpin's office.

" _Maybe I should have actually asked for directions to here instead of wandering around for the academy's map but, I wouldn't know what to do the second I'd walk up to them. Damn my cursed, shy ways."_ Just then, the door to Ozpin's office opened and greeted Creil's face; similar to how a best friend would give you a hearty smack on the back only...it was his nose.

Creil stepped away from the door, with his eyes tearing slightly from the contact and his hands holding his nose. He could feel blood trickle from his nose onto his hands and, shivered lightly in disgust as he felt the blood make contact with his skin. He HATED to feel blood and was even less thrilled about seeing it.

" Sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you all right?" Creil looked up to see that the voice belonged to a man with short, white and slightly unkempt hair and, he wore some sort of spectacles. The man was also a little taller than him, wearing an opened light black suit jacket that revealed a buttoned vest that was a shade darker than his jacket. The man had a green scarf with some symbol of sorts on the front center of his covered neck and, he also wore slacks and dress shoes that matched his suit jacket. He also appeared to have a cane but, it didn't look as though it was needed; at least that's what Creil thought.

" I'm fine." Came Creil's nasal sounding voice as he slowly lowered his hands to reveal his minor nosebleed while still slightly wincing at the remaining throbs of pain his nose gave off.

" Are you Headmaster Ozpin?" Creil nervously and hopefully asked the man in front of him.

" I am." Was the man's reply, " And who might you be?"

After a second of hesitation, Creil replied. " I'm Creil Venge." He replied, still sounding nervous.

" Yes, I've heard of you." Professor Ozpin looked thoughtful before he continued, " I believe that it would be best to go over your records after you pass orientation though."

Creil gave a sigh and lowered his head, relieved by Ozpin's statement, as he secretly wished to avoid going over his personal records at all. However, as he realized that Ozpin said AFTER the orientation, his worry and nervousness returned but, before he could voice his concern, Professor Ozpin spoke up once more.

" You should head to the Main hall where the other students will be. Do you know where that is?"

Creil shook his head in response to the question so, the Professor gave him directions to the Main hall before telling him that the orientation process would be starting soon.

Creil's eyes lit up in shock and surprise before he began to run as fast as he could to the Main hall; silently hoping that he would arrive on time.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not putting this at the top but, if you guys could review and give constructive criticism on the story then I will do my best to write to the suggestions I'm given.**

**l'Cie XII out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wisdom Is Revenge: Blood Boils**

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. I've begun to try to attempt to expand on my chapters but, I think that I'm failing at placing in more than two ideas. I'm still taking suggestions, (haven't received almost anything), and, if you have any ideas that may help me to improve this story; don't hesitate to message me or leave a review. Your thoughts are appreciated.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: There is no way I'd ever own RWBY, cause I'd probably screw up some of the future plot line.**

* * *

Creil was sprinting as fast as he could through Beacon Academy's hallways, trying to get to his destination as fast as he was physically possible of doing. He ended up dashing through multiple groups of students, which unsettled him slightly, as he was on his way. It did not take him very long to reach the Main hall but, when he did, Criel almost immediately wanted to run the other way. There was a big crowd, wait that wasn't quite how he'd describe the scene before him; if the Main hall were to be compared to a sardine can then, they, the students, were the small criters that were unfortunate enough to be tightly packed into the seemingly cramped place.

Creil hated crowds, it wasn't as though he was claustrophobic, however, he simply had a tremendous aversion to any loud noise and, at the current moment, the Main hall was VERY loud. He tried to quietly sneak out of the hall and go back the way he came but, as soon as he turned around, Creil realized that the previous pathway he had used to get to the hall, was blocked by students that were still finding it, preventing him from leaving.

" _Why does Lord Oum hate me?" _Creil wondered in reference to his luck of being trapped in the noisy hall with hundreds of people that he knew next to nothing about.

While Creil waited and was forced to listen to the almost unbearably noisy crowd, he noticed that he spotted two familiar figures in the mass of possible students waiting in the Main hall; the two girls that were in the front courtyard earlier. From his current position, Creil could not hear what was going on between the two but, it did not seem as heated as their previous conversation. Creil also noticed that another girl was standing by them. The girl wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs; on the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. On top of her vest, covering her neck was an orange scarf. She also wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. Not to mention her brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths and, her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She had fingerless black gloves underneath what seemed to be two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her golden hair was long and loosely kept, appearing slightly messy at the ends with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. Her complexion was pale and, her eyes where a lilac shade.

" _Wait, why is she looking in my general direction?... Wait. She is looking at me! Oh Lord Oum, what do I do!?" _Creil's appearance clearly gave away his current mental freak-out process; his eyes were widened in fear and nervousness, his skin paled in color slightly, and he slowly began to slide over to the right at the off chance that she was not looking at _**him**_. After a few more shuffles to the right, Creil realized that the blond was not looking at _**him**_, she was looking behind his previous position. Just as he was about to release a sigh of relief, however, she then _**did**_ look over at him.

" _Shit! Well, she's looking at me _**now**_. Maybe there is a way to get out of talking to her?"_

The blond turned to walk towards Creil, as a small flirtatious smile appeared on her face while her eyes had locked on to his own. _" Nope. I'm pretty much screwed." _he gave a resigned sigh and lowered his head, closing his eyes at the same time to avoid having to watch her as she approached; already feeling his nerves began to quiver in anxiety as his eyes remained closed.

He did not get to hear the blond step towards him at all though, as it seemed that Lord Oum had taken pity on the youth and allowed him a reprieve from social interaction with strangers in the form of Professor Ozpin stepping onto the stage and addressing the crowd.

" I'll...keep this brief." Ozpin began, " You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Many of the students gave signs of agreement, determination, and seriousness. Creil had opened his eyes once more as Professor Ozpin gave his speech and checked to make sure that the blond had stopped her advance towards him; thankfully, she had but, she was now half way closer to him from her starting point. Creil made a mental note to make a break for it and get out of the Main hall as soon as Professor Ozpin had finished his speech.

" But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Ozpin continued but, at these new words, some of the students seemed confused while others appeared offended yet, they were prevented from shouting out as the Professor continued his speech. " It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin then moved from the microphone that he had been speaking into on the stage in the room for another person to take his place, while he exited down the stairs from the stage to who knows where.

The person that had come to take Professor Ozpin's place stepped up to the microphone. It was a middle-aged woman that had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin rectangular glasses. She had teal earrings that hung, with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She also wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposed part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body had a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She had black boots with brown heels, and wore a tattered cape that was purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape.

As soon as she reached the microphone, she began to address the crowd. " As some of you may already know, I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch. We are glad to have you here at Beacon but, before we are ready to accept you into this academy, you must first pass initiation; which will begin tomorrow. You will all be staying in the Ball room until then." With that, Professor Goodwitch stepped back from the microphone and watched the crowd as they dispersed.

When Creil heard that they would _**all**_ be staying in the Ball room, his stomach sunk deep into itself and, if his previous nerves were similar to butterflies, they may as well have been finches now, flittering around. He did _**not**_ like the idea of having to sleep with people he knew nothing about for **another** night yet, he didn't have an entirely long amount of time for lamentation before he realized that he needed to leave before that blond caught up to him. Without any more delay, Creil began slipping through the crowd while moving as fast as he could with said blond giving up interest and heading back to the other two girls she was with, or so he assumed.

* * *

When Creil reached the Ball room, which did not happen to be far from the Main hall, he immediately began to search for a corner that was lightly shaded by shadows, so that he did not have to socialize with the other people that would be arriving soon. While he set down his bag and took off his boots, he realized something; he forgot to bring anything to wear for sleeping in. In other words, he had no pajamas. Instead of bringing them as he should have, he brought an extra pair of his shirt, pants, four extra pairs of socks, hey they were important to have, and four pairs of briefs, same reason.

" _Well... **This** sucks. I probably should have listened to my room mate and double checked my stuff."_

Creil lightly pressed his hands to his head and rubbed lightly to relieve some of the stress and unease that had begun to well up earlier. _" May as well try to sleep tonight, I know that I'll definitely need all my strength tomorrow."_ With that, Creil shifted into a somewhat comfortable sleeping position. He even managed to get a good 15 minute rest before he was beginning to sense that he was being watched or, at least, that is what it felt like.

" _I hope I'm wrong. I really just want to go back to sleep."_ Creil cautiously peeked open an eye to see if anyone was obviously watching him as he slept but, even if they were, the best thing for him to do would be to simply ignore it and go to sleep. He would need to make sure that he had all of his supplies on him in the morning. When his eye focused on the area around him, he saw the same blond from earlier; a few inches from his face, just observing him. His reaction was that of any shy or skittish person at realizing that someone was a little too close to them for their liking. He bolted straight up into a sitting position and pressed his back flat against the wall, before bringing his knees to his chest as a barrier between himself and the blond; wrapping his arms around his shins for good measure.

The blond let out a light laugh after seeing his reaction. Creil muttered a question for the blond into his legs, causing her to prompt him for what he had said. " Wh-who are you?" Creil repeated, sounding extremely nervous as he asked the blond and, averting his eyes to the side to avoid having to look into her eyes; which had a playful gleam in them from the glance he had took to look at them. Creil did not know what to do in this situation, he never had to talk to girls outside of combat. Actually, now that he recalled it, he didn't really have to talk to anyone besides the professors or his room mate; this made it a little more than a hassle when having to talk to anyone else.

" I'm Yang." The blond said in response to his question while appearing amused at his overly shy gestures while talking to her. " I guess that you don't talk much?"

" I do. Just... not really... to anyone...else..." Creil lowered his voice and trailed off near the end of his reply, already feeling a **lot** more awkward after his attempt at social interaction.

Yang gave off another light laugh, apparently his actions were humorous. Great.

" Well, we should fix that." She said while standing up from her previous squatting position. " What is your name any way?"

Creil hesitated a second before replying, uncertainly. " C-creil... Creil Venge."

"Well Creil, I'm going to take you to meet my sister Ruby." Yang had grabbed his right wrist as she made her declaration before beginning to drag the youth to who knew where. Creil barely had enough time to snag his bag and boots before being dragged along by the energetic blond.

Creil normally would have complained about being dragged along by someone he just met but, it was a little hard to do that when you are busy trying not to drop your things. He had decided that making sure that he had his supplies was more important than complaining to an attractive girl that was apparently stronger than you and could drag your light-weight body around like a pillow. Did he just think she was attractive? He must finally be beginning to go through puberty or... he was ridiculously ignorant about anything that wasn't related to his training. Yang stopped dragging him after they had crossed the Ball room and greeted someone behind him for, she had been dragging him in such a way that he was back pedalling while attempting to keep up.

" Hey sis!"

" Hey Yang. Who's that you have with you?" Creil looked over his shoulder and saw the cape girl standing in front of Yang except, she wasn't wearing her outfit from earlier; instead she wore a black tank top with a cat on the front, white pants covered with heart prints and, a black sleeping mask with pink eyes that was on her forehead for the moment. " Oh, this is Creil." I was pulled around so that I could face the girl that was no longer wearing a cape. " He's real shy so I thought it would be a good idea if you two met." " Um... Hi?" I tried not to sound as awkward as I felt but, that was virtually impossible at this point. " Hello. I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you." the before wearing cape girl said while extending her hand for a handshake which I hesitantly reached out and took.

" Likewise." I was beginning to feel a little more comfortable now that I did not have to worry about introducing myself to anyone else at the moment. When I shook Ruby's hand though, it mainly felt soft except for a few callouses here and there on her palm.

" _Are all girl's hands soft?"_ I silently wondered.

They released each others hands when the greeting was over and he just simply stood there, not knowing what to do at the moment. Just when he was about to say that he was going to head back over to his corner though, Yang said something that caught he and Ruby off-guard.

" Hey... Why don't you hang out with us for a while?"

" Wh-what do you mean?" Creil was very uncertain about being near these people for an extended period of time.

" Just what I said. Besides, you need to talk to people more." Yang gave a slight smirk.

Creil did not feel like arguing so he simply just decided to go with it. " Fine."

" Alright! Now I'm going to go change so, you two should get to know each other while I'm away." Before Creil or Ruby could say anything, Yang had already begun to head off to the lockers or, wherever else that would be easy to change at.

" _I'm not sure if that girl is completely sane or, normal for that matter... May as well make the conversation short with Ruby so that I can _**actually**_ get some sleep."_

" I'm going to bed." With that, Creil went to the wall and just set his stuff there before getting into a comfortable sleeping position; leaving Ruby where she was, standing awkwardly before finally getting her sleeping bag set.

* * *

Thankfully, he was lucky enough to have the fortune of getting rest but, he had the same nightmare only, the person with the knife was shrouded in mystery and had no distinguishable voice. The mysterious entity felt familiar and, he had a drowning feeling of betrayal as he was stabbed repeatedly in the painfully sluggish time; making the act seem to last for eternity before he had awoken.

* * *

" _When will that dream stop?... But, it was...different. It's always that boy that kills me yet, that other person was not anyone I had met before..."_ Creil was utterly confused by his dream's meaning so, he decided to ignore it and get back to his remaining half hour of sleep. He was going to need it for initiation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wisdom Is Revenge: Blood Rush**

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, I noticed that I got a few favorites on this story which is just awesome! The favorites not the story. Any ways, I wanted to say that I was able to put a little more into this chapter but, if it still doesn't seem all that great to you guys then PLEASE Actually let me know. I won't be upset to hear that I need to fix something, unlike many other authors, I'll actually be glad. Also, if I am doing fine as is just leave a little comment or review saying so please. Any kind of feedback is good at this point. One quick finally thing; there is some descriminatory content in this chapter so, I want everyone to know that I have nothing against homosexuals, bisexuals or, even the regular heterosexual (straight) people out there. Now, without further ado, WISDOM IS REVENGE.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

" Hey Creil. Where were you? We didn't see you at breakfast." An energetic blond slung an arm around the youth's shoulders. Just his luck; he tried to sneak away during breakfast to equip his twin blades to his right hip and, across his lower back with the handle also facing his right side. He had just finished equipping the broadswords when both Yang and Ruby caught up to him.

" I had to get ready for the initiation so, I came here to get ready." He weasled out of Yang's arm and stood facing the two with a calm expression.

" You all right? You seem a little more... not shy?" Ruby asked with uncertainty.

He wondered what she meant. He was the same as usual before a fight. Not pumped up but, calm, relaxed and ready for anything that would be thrown at- OH.

" I'm fine. I mentally prepare myself before a fight so, I apologize for any unusual behavior." He slightly dipped his head in apology at the end of his sentence before lifting it up to face the two again.

Ruby appeared to be unsure as to how she should react while Yang just smiled lightly. Creil would have waved the smile off as innocent but, he knew that look in her eyes and decided that it would be best to just head on over to Beacon Hills, where the initiation would take place or, so he was told. With a quick turn on his heels, Creil began to head to the Hills but, before he did he tossed a " See ya" over his shoulder along with a wave of his hand. The two would have followed Creil if, another blond hair boy had not just been pinned to a locker by a spear. What Creil didn't hear was the announcement that was played in the locker room right after he left; notifying all of the first years to head to the Beacon Hills.

* * *

When Creil arrived at the Hills, no one else was there. Odd... he was certain that this was where the initiation would take place, unless...

" _Unless the upper classman decided to pull a prank on a possible freshman... Harsh."_

Just as the thought entered his mind, he heard a voice speak up behind him.

" You're here rather early." The boy whipped around to find Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch standing behind him.

" Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch." He addressed them with a polite bow of his head, " An upper classman told me that this was where the initiation would be held."

" You shouldn't always trust those older than you." Professor Goodwitch attempted to scold him.

" So... I shouldn't always trust you?" Creil was confused at what the professor was implying. If he couldn't trust his instructors then, why would a school even be able to function? Wait... this place wasn't a distopia like THAT place was, was it? Before he could voice these burning questions, Ozpins calm, clear voice shattered his doubts.

" That is not what Professor Goodwitch intended to say." Ozpin took a sip of his tea before continuing, " What she meant is to beware of the possible pranks that your fellow schoolmates may attempt to play on you."

Oh. That made much more sense than Professor Goodwitch's comment.

" In any event, you should get ready Mr. Venge. The others will be here shortly so, I would suggest you step on one of those pads there." Ozpin began to make his way to the near edge of the hill after his advice was passed on to Creil.

What pads was the professor referring to though? He hadn't seen any sort of pad when he made his way to the hill but, then again... He did not climb to the top of the hill either. Creil made his way to the top and saw thirteen pressure pads that appeared as though the were meant for launching things into the air.

Creil stepped on the pad farthest from the school and cautiously tapped it with his foot, silently praying that it would not launch him right then and there. After a life-altering second... the pad did not launch. The youth gave a relieved sigh.

" _I'm glad I wasn't launched... Well, yet anyway. I'm guessing that we'll all be launched into that forest in front of us when Professor Ozpin gives the word but, when will that be?"_

* * *

He did not have to wait long before the other students showed up and began to follow his example, standing on pads of their own.

Once everyone was settled, Ozpin began his opening speech to the initiation.

" For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Professor Goodwitch chipped in immediately after Ozpin's statement, " Now. I'm sure that many of you have heard about the assignment of teams." This was news to me, nobody told me about teams and, I never had to work in a group before. This was going to suck. " Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given team mates. Today."

That only deepened Creil's worry as he saw the people lined up on his right. Aside from Ruby and Yang, he didn't know any of the others and, out of the two people he did know, he would only consider trusting Ruby as his partner. He did not trust Yang with looking out for his well being, as friendly as she was, if being somewhat flirtatious was even considered that; he still had a minimal amount of trust towards her.

Creil heard a small protest from down the line as Professor Goodwitch finished her sentence. At least he knew he wasn't the only one worried but, he was unable to see who had voiced their concern as Professor Ozpin began to speak again. " These team mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

That was almost no one in his case, brilliant. " That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Only one thought went through his mind as he heard this.

" _Fuck... Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck,Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuckity Fuck! HOW the hell was this FAIR! What the Fuck did I do to deserve this."_ His normal nervousness had begun to seep into his battle mask but, Creil took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He could do this, no, he would do this. He would make it through this initiation and then worry afterwards.

Creil didn't happen to hear Ruby's shriek of protest or, another girl's somewhat smug assurance during his moment of doubt. " After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest."

Ozpin had continued his speech. All right, he could do that with no problem, or so he hoped.

" You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." That was real assuring Professor. That made him just all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that it was highly possible to die. The thought of death didn't seem terrible to him though for, he was quite familiar with death. How, one may ask; well, let's just say that you'll just have to see for yourself.

" You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but, our instructors will not intervene." Basically, they're watching us for mistakes but, will not save us if we royally fuck up. That seems about right for a combat school. " You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff." That seems easy enough besides the fact that the forest will be dangerous but, Creil was pretty sure that he'd be able to complete this task. " You will guard that item, as well as, your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Creil had heard all he needed to at that point. _" All right so, get to the temple and collect a relic before returning _**alive**_. That shouldn't be too hard."_

Creil drew both of his broadswords in preparation and slightly bent his knees; ready to be launched at any moment. Another student down the line had spoken up to try to catch Ozpin's attention for a question but, Ozpin cut him off before telling all of us to take our positions.

" _Guess I was a little early but, it doesn't really matter."_ Creil shrugged at the questioning look that the person standing next to him had given when he drew his blades.

" Um, sir?" The same boy from down the line spoke back up but, Creil couldn't worry about him right then as he was flung into the air and towards the forest.

" _This... Was... Absolutely Insane!"_ Creil smiled lightly as he was sailing through the air and, from the looks of it, he was going a lot farther than everyone else. _" It's probably because I weigh so little."_ He mused. In order to increase his distance further, Creil tucked his arms to his sides and basically planked in the air while leaning forward. The wind roared in his ears and sent his bangs flying all over his face but, he didn't care as he appeared to be coming closer to the temple Professor Ozpin mentioned. If that was true though, then that meant that he would be needing to find a way to land safely soon for, the ground seemed to rush up to him as a safety would rush a wide receiver carrying the ball. As he neared, a tree was near his close proximity enough for him to stab his left sword into it while swinging his body into the thrust; causing him to spiral quickly down the tree.

Creil stumbled a few steps forward, back and to each respective side, clearly dizzy from his method of landing. In an attempt to gain his bearings, Creil stopped long enough for his vision to stop twisting and churning. _" That was less than pleasant. I hope I'm able to keep my granola bar in my stomach; after all, I didn't eat much."_ He took an experimental step forward to confirm that he could move in a direct route before he continued onward to the clearing where the temple was; which was literally a single step. How had he managed to shoot **that** far ahead of everyone else? Well, no matter. All he had to do was grab a relic and head back to the cliff.

Creil entered or, more accurately walked into the halfway destroyed temple and saw chess pieces on pedestals. _" The hell? Chess pieces?"_ He observed each piece and noticed that there were seven of them total; two black bishop pieces, two light-brown knight pieces, two light-brown rook pieces and, one black pawn. Normally, he would have just grabbed a knight piece cause who doesn't like knights? Knights are flipping awesome but, that lone pawn caught his attention. He knew that these pieces were the 'relics' and that he would probably need his piece to match with someone else's because, more than likely, that was how teams were formed but, that one piece that was left on it's own continued to bug him. It seemed out of place but, at the same time, it seemed as though it was meant for him and him alone. It was this feeling that caused him to reach out and grab the only piece of it's kind.

" _Right, got the piece now, so I guess I head back to the cliff."_ With this in mind, he pocketed his piece and turned to head back to the academy only to stop as he saw four boys approach the temple at the same moment as he went to leave it.

" The shrimp beat us!" The tallest out of the group stated, obviously annoyed that he didn't get here first.

" Well maybe you shouldn't have been playing paddy cake or sucking each others' dicks if you wanted to arrive first." Venom was laced into my every word. Who did this guy think he was? I was only 5ft 8 and was easily taller than most people my age. Why couldn't people understand that being tall and lanky did not instantly make one a 'shrimp.'

The boys seemed to be taken aback with surprise spread across their features before the same boy took a menacing step towards Creil; anger evident on his now recovered appearance. " What did you say you little punk?" " You heard me loud and clear cocksucker. You should have hustled rather than suck each others' dicks if you wanted to get here first." Creil spat back at the boy that was now brandishing a mace. " Come on Cardin," one of the other boys said as he tried to get the giant's attention, " It isn't worth it. Let's just get our relic and pay the little twerp back later." " You should take your boyfriend's advice if you want to pass initiation. It would just break my heart to see that you didn't enter." That was probably a little too much on my front but, hey, what could I say? I was completely and utterly livid; I really, really, really, really, **really**, wanted this asshole in front of me to just die. His boyfriend too; I hate people that call me small when I'm almost their exact height.

" **That's** it! I'm teaching this punk a lesson." The giant that was apparently Cardin claimed.

" I sincerely hope it's not Cardin's 101 book of how to suck a cock. Cause I really don't swing that way man." The reaction I got from that was priceless. Cardin's face went completely red from rage and he charged at me with a loud battle cry.

" That the sound you make as your boy toy over there gets you off?" I could not stop my harassment as I easily, without effort, avoided Cardin's swings. Cardin became even more pissed than he already was and swung his mace with more force but, at the cost of his accuracy.

" What's wrong? Did your boyfriend's jizz get in your eyes? Cause you are swinging that thing around so horribly that you wouldn't hit the broad side of a mountain."

While Cardin continued his futile onslaught against Creil, Creil had noticed that the other three boys had picked up their own chess pieces before beginning to head back to Beacon Hills. Deciding that I had enough fun messing with Cardin's head, I grabbed onto his mace in mid-swing while pivoting. This caused Cardin to follow the mace as his feet left the ground and, he was flung along with his mace, into the other three boys as I released my grip of the weapon and stopped my rotation. The group of four hilariously crashed into each other and became a pile of limbs. Satisfied with his work, Creil began to head to Beacon Hills himself until he heard a loud cry from above him. Creil looked up in time to see both Ruby and someone else crash into the tree above him.

" _What the hell? Do I even want to know what happened?"_ Creil shook his head but, straightened as a thought hit his mind. If Ruby and someone fell from the sky then that meant- a Nevermore! Creil had drawn his blades which he had sheathed while dealing with Cardin and looked around, attempting to spot said flying grimm. Instead, he saw an Ursa Major emerge from the forest a few trees down before it was shot from behind and collapsed, spewing a small bit of black blood every where.

A girl appeared to have jumped off of the grimm and was currently inspecting it. She had pink hair, a pink skirt, pink gloves and white shoes with pink laces. Her shirt was a white tank top of sorts for, it did not seem like any other tank top he had ever seen. Her weapon on her back seemed to be a sort of grenade launcher and was just as unique as her tank top in the sense that it was unusual.

" Aww. It's broken." The pinkette pouted as she climbed on it's head and continued to look at the obviously dead Grimm.

" Nora!" A voice belonging to a boy called from the other side of the dead grimm. It was because of this that Creil was unable to see the new person. " Please... Don't ever do that again." The voice said to the pinkette who was Nora. However, Nora had already made her way to the temple where Yang and another girl where standing outside from. The other girl was pale like Yang in her complexion and had long, wavy black hair that was let loose with a bow that was the same shade on top of her head. She also wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually faded to purple as they neared her shoes. She also wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts that were partially obscured by her shirt. Her arms had black ribbons and detached black sleeves on both of them but, her left arm bore a silver band as well. She had some sword-like weapon on her back.

" _When did they get there?!"_ Creil was shocked. Was it possible that he had taken too long when he was screwing with Cardin's mind and had not noticed that two people had snuck behind him? Suddenly

a voice broke into a song from the temple, " I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!"

" Nora!" The boy's voice broke out in an exasperated tone at his friends antics. Now that Creil could see the boy, he saw that the boy was wearing a dark-green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and formed a black collar. The boy also wore light-tan pants with black shoes but, what seemed to make Creil think he was seeing things was the magenta streak on the left side of his hair that was long, pitch black and, was arranged into a ponytail that ended mid-way down his back.

Nora gave a slight giggle, " Coming Ren." She then proceeded to skip over to the pony-tailed boy that Creil presumed was Ren. Before Creil could think or comment about how weird the current situation was, multiple loud sounds of trees crashing was heard from another edge of the forest, followed by a spartan-esque looking girl with red hair, being chased by a Deathstalker grimm.

" _Wait, a Deathstalker!? A mother-fucking giant ass Deathstalker just appeared?! Fucking perfect."_ Creil was beginning to hate the day as he readied his swords and began to head towards the grimm. The Deathstalker was trying to catch the spartan like girl with it's pincers but, she expertly jumped through them before executing a commando role, all the while, continuing her run.

" Run!" She shouted as both she and the grimm came closer. Creil ignored the warning and front-flipped over her and one of the Deathstalker's pincers when he was close enough. Just as he cleared the grimm's pincer, Creil stabbed his right sword into the Deathstalker's left set of eyes; spewing black blood from the wound and partially blinding the creature. The grimm screeched in agony and halted it's advance but, it had also caught Creil's left leg in it's mandibles. " Shit!" Creil exclaimed as he landed sprawled on the Deathstalker's back, impaling it accidentally with his left blade. This only seemed to piss it off more and, it decided to try to impale Creil with it's tail, which he dodged by moving sideways slight to avoid his back from being stabbed, causing it to stab it's own back. The grimm screeched and flung him off, causing him to land just in front of it. A flash of red darted in front of Creil and tried to attack the Deathstalker, only to be repelled by a lucky swipe of it's pincer.

" Ruby?" Creil questioned while getting to his feet. The red caped girl immediately bounced back up in front of him, holding a red scythe that was as big as her, if not bigger and said, " I'm fine. Totally okay!" He couldn't help but shake his head before back-flipping out of the way of a very poisonous and dangerous tail that pulverized exactly where he was a second ago. " Time to go." He stated simply as he began to retreat. Ruby followed his lead and sheathed her red scythe that was bigger than her. While they were both trying to escape the Deathstalker a loud screech in the sky sounded, followed by a whistling sound as giant feathers embedded themselves into the ground all around them. _" Well, now I know where that Nevermore is now."_ Creil was not allowed any time to complain as he heard a grunt from behind him and turned to see that Ruby had been pinned down by one of the feathers.

" _Oh Lord Oum."_ He thought, exasperated as he instantly swiveled and shot back towards Ruby who was attempting to free herself. Creil got there in time to slice the feather off, freeing Ruby.

" Go! Run!" He ordered before swiveling to the sound of dangerous snapping; bringing both of his swords up in enough time to stop the Deathstalker's pincers but, not it's tail. A sickening sound was heard as the tail embedded itself into his chest, causing his blood to spew from the wound and splatter onto the grimm's white body, speckling it with red. _" D-damn. My aura must have been exhausted from stopping it from tearing my leg apart and, eliminating the poison on it's tail."_

" C-creil?" A fearful voice sounded from behind him. " I'm fine. My shirt will be messed up for a few days but, that's all. Now go so that I can catch up." He attempted to sound sure and calm throughout his lie which he sincerely hoped that she would believe.

" A-all right." He heard her get up and begin running as the Deathstalker withdrew it's tail covered in his blood and stabbed again. This time, he coughed out a bit of his blood, causing it to dribble from his mouth to his chin.

He was going to die soon, he knew it but, he wasn't afraid of that. He was afraid of what would happen afterwards. The grimm stabbed into him once more with it's tail, bringing him to a knee. He was afraid for the others and sincerely hoped that mercy would be bestowed upon them. Another stab but, it was to his left arm, weakening it's strength and, causing the pincer to come closer to his head. For, the beast that would be unleashed, was not merciful towards those that struck it. His other arm was stabbed, sending more blood pooling out from his body and causing both arms to weaken not only to the wounds they sported but, to the amount of blood he had lost already. Creil gave a smirk as he finally allowed his arms to go slack and the pincers to penetrate his neck with their tips. _" Enjoy your victory for now grimm for, he is coming. And the word 'mercy' is not understood by him."_ The pincers were removed from his neck as blood spewed forth, painting the grimm's pincers and most of it's body a permanent red. " E-enjoy y-your t-time in hell..." Creil managed to get out with a smile as blood continued to spew from his body and his vision began to darken. In the distance, a few horrified cries could be heard as his world was closing in on him. Turning into a horrible dark.

" _Venge. It's your turn."_

" **Perfect."**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger but, if I didn't have it then you wouldn't want to read the story now would you? In any event, you'll find out what his semblance is in the next chapter. Maybe.**

**Anyways, see you all later.**

**l'Cie XIII out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wisdom Is Revenge: Blood Bath**

* * *

**A/N: All right. Two chapters in a day. You guys are lucky that I know how it is to be a reader waiting for that one story that just seems to take FOREVER to update. As always, I ask for reviews; I don't even care about follows or favorites, (but they are nice to have), just reviews are necessary to improve this story and possible future ones.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but Creil Venge.  
**

* * *

Light. It was blinding and hurt my eyes. Well, to be honest it felt as though the light would sear my eyes straight out of their sockets but, rather than groaning in pain, I laughed. I welcomed this pain, it was better than the four years I had spent in solitude. Stretching and sitting up, I allowed my eyes to adjust and saw a tail that was blood-stained head straight for me but, it didn't hit me as I simply rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself up from the puddle of blood below me. The creature that the tail was attached to gave a frustrated shriek and attempted to catch me in it's two pincers but, I stepped forward past it's pincers and kicked it straight in the face with my now red boot.

I may have forgotten to mention this but, I can manipulate my own blood to do whatever I please. Don't believe me? Well then, let's just ask this grimm here if I can and, if he says I can then that's that. The red on my boot shifted into multiple spikes and impaled the grimm in the face. It shrieked in pain and moved a few paces back. See, I **can** control my blood. Picking up my blades that had fallen when Creil dropped them, I turned back to the creature and smiled maliciously. " So, how painful should you die?"

The creature attempted to rush me in response but, I simply jumped to the side and channeled the blood that was in a puddle into both of my blades and slashed at the creature with the now blood coated swords. The right blade struck the creature first and the blood on it shot through the creature before being detonated. The explosion caused the creature's carapace to explode open and black blood to rain from the sky and lightly drench the ground and the human.

I smiled, pleased with the loud cries of pure agony and torture from the grimm. I decided to simply let the thing bleed itself to death as Creil did so, I walked away and slowly made my way towards where I heard another battle taking place. Before I reached there, however, I felt a light breeze that usually is felt when something has barely avoided hitting you. This caused me to turn around and smile at the same creature I left to die. " Not done yet? Good! It would have been boring if that had finished you off." The grimm swiped at me with it's pincer so, rather than dodge it, I had instead used my blood to impale it from the ground, straight through the pincer and stabbed my left blade through the open notch were it would normally crush something in between. Then, I coursed blood through the blade, into the pincer and did the same explosive attack except, this time it blew the majority of the pincer into a glorious bloody explosion that drenched me with the black blood and sent fleshy bits everywhere.

I grinned in pleasure before feeling the tail stinger stab into my over-extended side. This caused my grin to widen further as I grabbed hold of the tail and yanked it out of the new wound, causing fresh blood to run from it. " All right then, I'll deal with your tail before taking out your other pincer if you insist." Using the fresh blood, I created multiple bloody spikes that ran straight through the part of the tail where it connected to the stinger to hold it in place for what I had planned. The grimm screeched in pain from both it's blown off pincer and the multiple spikes that had been driven through it's tail. The creature then attempted to catch me in it's remaining pincer but, I jumped above it before driving my blade into it and sending blood into the wound. I decided to do something a little different with this one and made the blood solidify while I drove my other blade into the pincer and did the same thing; with this set up complete, I began to pull opposite ways, causing the creature to give a blood curdling cry of pain which only made me laugh with joy. " Good. Scream, scream until your last breath! Let me hear those beautiful melodic notes that only pain and death can give!" I continued to pry the pincer in half slowly, causing black blood to rush and splurt everywhere, adding a few more layers onto my already drenched self; this also caused the cries to become louder and higher in pitch.

I loved it, every scream, every sinew and muscle I could feel tear apart slowly, the blood that kept gushing out from the wound, I loved it all. Like all good things though, it had to end for, I had completely ripped the pincer in half. I gave a small sigh of disappointment because I could feel the creature's struggles become weaker and weaker while I was prying the pincer apart. " Aww. Done already?" I asked the grimm rhetorically, " I suppose it can't be helped. You did lose a considerable amount of blood but, let's have a final fun filled game!" I grinned sadistically at the creature before I simply walked up to it's face. It tried to back away but, the blood spikes prevented it from moving without tearing it's stinger off, causing it to stop. " What's wrong? What are you afraid of? All we're going to do is have some fun." My grin had widened as I said this and put my right hand on it's left mandible gently. What I did next caused one of the most glorious screams I had ever heard; the creature's death cry. Well almost so, to fix that, I repeated the action with my left hand and it's left mandible; rewarding me with the same agony filled, despairing shriek. It was a melody that was just pure beauty, no words could ever do this music justice as it echoed off the cliff not to far behind me and bounded through the trees before me, causing many birds from the forest to take flight in fear.

* * *

The fun had ended right then though for, the grimm collapsed to the ground, unmoving as it's thick black blood continued to ooze from the wounds on it's body. " Such a shame. I had hoped that you would have lasted longer than that." I lightly kicked the body to ensure that it was dead before sighing in longing while I walked back towards the cliff I was heading to before I turned around to have my fun. I could no longer hear the sounds of battle but, I did see a giant body falling from the top of the mountain.

" I guess that I missed the fun there. Oh well, maybe I'll be able to find a few things over there to entertain me." With that in mind, I decided to pick up my pace to a jog as I headed over there. While I did so, my battle wounds were sealing themselves up due to my revitalization factor in my semblance which just made it all the more exciting when I saw the looks on the faces of my opponents. It was a beautiful horrified face that usually greeted me when they saw my wounds heal themselves. Licking my sharp fangs in anticipation I shuddered with anxiety. I couldn't wait until I saw that look again.

" **Now Venge, control yourself or I _will_ actually train hard enough to where I won't need your power."**

" _Your no fun Creil. I think you need to lighten up and split open a throat or two. The expressions that you get in their dying moments are just marvelous!"_ I shivered with anticipation again. I really couldn't wait until my next kill and, hopefully they'd last longer than that last one.

" **I think that I'll pass on your offer. Now, my body is almost fully healed so, may I please have it back?"**

" _Oh come on!"_ I mentally whined. I really wanted to have at least another half hour of freedom before having to be caged again. _" Let me at least walk to the Academy. Please?"_

" **Ugh, you're such a pain. Fine, until you reach the Academy but, that doesn't mean that you get to wander around for three days before finally returning. Am I clear?"**

" _WHAT?! Since when have I ever done that?"_ I said in my best offended voice.

" **How about when you hunted down that one single rat in the sewers for THREE WEEKS, just so you could get revenge on it for biting us?!"**

" _Oh come on! That was a one time only thing!"_

" **Or the time you tortured that guy for FIVE DAYS STRAIGHT!?"**

" _Oooooohhwhowho. Now THAT was real fun!"_ I quivered in excitement at that moment of recollection. The guy had slit Creil's throat after robbing him, which inevitably caused me to emerge. I had **so** much fun that day!

" **I mean it Venge! You won't come out for the rest of my life if you don't listen this time!"**

" _All right, all right. I get it... Geez, you a such a stick in the mud."_

" **You say that every time. Now, will you promise this time that you will get back RIGHT NOW?"**

" _Yeah, fine, fine... You know... I think that you need to get a girl-friend. It'll help you loosen up."_

" **You think that I haven't tried!? Why do you think I'm socially awkward? Go on, guess."**

" _Because you have a smaller dick than me and I keep on taking them before you?"_ I joked.

" **Because YOU are the reason that I'm afraid to talk to others. If I get betrayed in any way, shape or form, you suddenly take control and scare people's hearts out of their chest before scaring the heart out of it's veins and arteries!"**

" _You're too kind."_ I said, flatterd.

" **It wasn't a compliment!"**

I just snickered in response. My original persona was SO fun to mess with! I never got bored of it but, I still enjoyed inflicting agony on our enemies **much, much more**.

" _All right. I promise to get back to the Academy within the hour."_ I said, finally agreeing to Creil's terms.

" **THANK you! Don't do anything to time consuming now."**

" _Fiiine. Academy, here we come."_ I said as I was nearing the bridge that seemed to lead to the tower.

* * *

When I arrived at the bridge entrance, I saw a group of people that appeared to be saddened or, in mourning of something or, someone. _" Please tell me that one of Creil's new friends_ **didn't**_ die."_ I thought, exasperated. It was a pain to explain to him how his first instructor died so, I really hoped that I didn't have to do the same thing here. None of the people seemed to notice me as I neared.

" I-I can't believe he's d-dead." The red caped girl, Ruby sputtered out as she was crying into the chest of the female blond, Yang. " Shh. It'll be fine. He... wouldn't... want us to cry now." Yang tried to be comforting to Ruby but, her voice began to break in her second sentence and, she began to tear up as well.

" _Geez. They hardly know Creil and they're already acting as though he was a dear friend. I'm not sure whether I should be glad for Creil or, it I should throw up from over exposure to the mushiness before me."_ I simply shook my head as I spoke up from the archway I was at, " Who died now?"

I swear, these people stared at me as though I were a ghost. A horribly bloodied ghost that was drenched in grimm blood but, a ghost none the less. I merely chuckled at all of their dumbstruck expressions. This was **so** priceless! Oh, I really wished that I had recorded that on my scroll.

" Creil!" A red blur slammed into me and was currently giving me a bone crushing hug. Normally, I would consider this a challenge and squeeze as hard as I could back but, I knew that unlike my fight with that one robber, this was a reaction of affection, not violence so, I restrained myself.

" H-how? I... I saw you die!" Ruby clutched at my blood drenched trench coat.

" Did you play possum!?" The white dress girl accused, clearly miffed.

I tried, I really, truly tried to not burst into laughter at that statement but, it was just too funny!

My hysterical laughter boomed throughout the area. " Wh-what? Hahahaha! Nope! I, heheh, didn't play, hahahaha, ah, possum." I had to move my left hand to brush my tears from laughing so hard away.

" That was pretty good. Heh, me, playing possum. Heh heh." Ruby had frozen at my laughter, same as everyone else and, carefully pushed herself away from me. " A-are you all right Creil? You don't seem like yourself." Ruby was confused and was attempting to see if I had gone mad or, that's the impression she gave off any way. " It could be his battle mind-set?" Yang was confused as well but, she still tried to solve the mystery that was currently me. This was getting fun again but, I knew that I had to uphold my promise to get back to the Academy before the hour was up. It didn't seem as though Lord Oum agreed with me though for, the girl with the black bow spoke up. " The only battle mind-set like that is a homicidal maniac or, a sadistic bastard."

" Hey, that hurts." I feigned offense as I placed my right hand over my chest, touching bare skin that was thankfully caked in the thick, black grimm blood. Having to explain the semblance situation to these people would be a bitch. " I promise to explain later but, can we get back to the Academy for now? I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one here that just wants to get to bed."

They all seemed to give me varying looks with different meanings but, the male blond, spoke up.

" Yeah, he's right. It's been a crazy day so, what do we all say to getting back to Beacon?"

" Well.. All right but, I'd like to know what's been going on when we get back." Ruby agreed reluctantly. Yang was the second to speak up.

" I'm with Ruby on this one. Creil, you better explain when we get back."

" Yep, I will!" I said with a little cheer in my voice to try to fool them into thinking that I would. What? Oh, did you think that I would explain the situation to them? Hell no! That was Creil's job and, I would inform him of such later. Everyone else had appeared to agree with the proposal on varying degrees of reluctance. Well, everyone save for the girl in the white dress. She appeared to be lightly glaring at me, as though she knew I had lied but, she wasn't sure as to when or where in the conversation. Despite this, however, she gave an answer that I was okay with but, knew that Creil wouldn't be happy about later. " I'll let this go for now but, I believe I speak for all of us here when I say that I demand to know as to how you could have survived an onslaught as you did from that Deathstalker."

" _A Death...what? Oh! Must have been that thing I killed; in that case, more homework for Creil!"_ I thought mischievously.

" I will!" I replied with the same false cheer. " So, are we just gonna sit here or are we heading back?"

My sudden question seemed to have spurred the others into action for, they had all gotten up and we began to head back as one big group.

I **really** could not wait to hear Creil's reaction when he took control of our body again. It's too bad that I don't have anything to record it with in our mind. Oh well. I hope he is ready for this new kind of danger called 'concerned friends' though.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully Venge's appearance and role aren't too confusing but, if they are then I will clarify it; Creil has a split personality and Venge is the second personality. We good? You got it? All right well, hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring but, if it was then don't worry. I'll have another one in the works soon.**

**l'Cie XIII out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wisdom Is Revenge: Fresh Blood**

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to thank lionscousin for actually leaving me a review. I need the reviews people so, if you could help out even if it's a small spelling correction, it helps.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I think you know that I don't own the RWBY franchise.**

* * *

The waking sun casted it's usual morning glow upon the sky, reflecting light off the small beads of dew clinging ton to the recently trimmed grass. The leaves rustled lightly in the gentle morning breeze; the birds begun their soft morning greetings to the waking world. Soon, the steadily creeping of the early light slowly revealed a castle-like campus with multiple towers and tall multi-story buildings. Glittering water in the entrance fountain fragmented the brilliant morning yellow, touching many of the windows on the castle-like structure and it's other buildings.

Unfortunately, for one of the occupants of one of these such windows, the morning was not as well received. A small groan of discontent escaped from the room's occupant as they attempted to roll their back to the blinding light that had seared through their eyes. Oum was not merciful to the poor occupant, as the preset alarm blasted loud enough to startle the birds outside. This caused the occupant, Creil, to sit up and glance around the small room that consisted of only a small closet, the bed he was currently on and, a night stand five feet away with the demanding screeches of the alarm emanating from his scroll that sat on it.

Allowing a tired sigh to escape, he tosses off his covers before sliding off the bed and, makes his way towards the night stand. After turning off his alarm, Creil got dresses in his new school's uniform; consisting of black slacks, black blazer, red tie and, black formal shoes. Creil struggled slightly with his tie before finally adjusting it into a messy knot; deciding that it was fine for the morning. When he had picked up his scroll after getting his tie on, his eyes had nearly bulged from their sockets as the device revealed the current time. He was going to be late!

Nearly missing his chance to get food, Creil rushed into the Mess Hall and, grabbed a quick morning burrito before rushing right back out through the halls to get to class. His mad dash had startled a few other stragglers before they checked their time and began to follow his example; the halls echoed with the squeaks and slaps of shoes against the tile floor.

Seconds before the bell signaling the start of class rung, Creil had burst through the door, panting heavily and stepped into the classroom, ready to apologize for his near tardiness; until his foot caught on the doorway and sent his face to greet the cold, hard tile floor, nose first. His entrance had caught everyone's attention and, his action immediately afterward caused a moment of silence before the room erupted into laughter at the boy's misfortune. The scene had even earned a short chuckle from the Professor himself. This was proving to be a trying morning.

"Ugh...perfect start to the day." The fallen youth muttered to the ground as he began to pick himself off of the cold, hard tile that had moments ago given his now bruised nose a warm welcome to the class.

"Are you all right there?" Creil looked up to see a burly man in a light brown business suit with combed gray hair and a bushy gray mustache that covered his mouth and obscured his words from visual view. "I'm fine sir." Came the quick reply as the boy brushed the dirt and grit he picked up off the ground during his fall. Normally Creil would be his shy, timid and slightly stuttering mess but, pain seemed to drag that out of him, if only temporarily. Eying the man in front of him, Creil deduced that this was the class's professor.

Just as the professor was about to speak to the boy, the bell for the class to begin sounded, cutting off any possible words from escaping through the bush of the professor's mustache. _"Great, just my luck."_ The teen mentally grumbled. "Young lad...I do believe that you seem to be having a stroke of bad luck this morning." _"You think?!"_ Creil barely contained his mental sarcasm and, attempted to keep his composure calm when it was anything but. "Normally, I would be forced to send you out of class and assign you detention." The burly professor stated, oblivious to the reactions of shock and anger from many of the students at hearing the stated policy.

"_Perfect morning."_ It was becoming harder to restrain himself as he nearly growled at hearing his verdict. "However, since you made the **huge** effort to arrive on time, I will let this incident slide. Welcome to Grimm Studies young lad." The professor held out his hand in a friendly gesture to the boy. To say that Creil was surprised was an understatement; never beore had he been let off this easy for showing up to any event late. He reached out and uncertainly shook the professor's calloused and lightly chaffing hand.

"T-thank you professor..." He trailed off, not being able to catch the professor's introduction to the class which would have told him the burly man's name. "Port my boy." That was easier than expected. "Now why don't you take a seat so that we may continue the lesson?" Professor Port suggested. Creil did as the professor suggested but, since he arrived late, he was unable to find a single spot in the back.

"_Splendid, now what?"_ He began to ponder where to sit until it dawned upon him, the only available spot left was in the front and, if that wasn't bad enough, it was next to the girl that had white hair. Not platinum blond, PURE, FRIGGGING, BLOND.

What was so bad about that? Well, aside from the fact that the girl had been having a less than friendly chat with Ruby the day before initiation, she slightly scared him. It wasn't her unique multi-cilander dust rapier or, her mind blowing ability with the blade nor, was it the videos that showed just **how** good she was that caused this sense of fear to bloom inside the boy. It was her icy aura that she seemed to project into the area around her and, the tone in her voice that was both chilly and commanding when she argued with Ruby that caused this irrational fear to sprout inside the boy.

It was with utmost caution that Creil approached the white-haired ice girl, this caused many of the students to snicker at the boy's current predicament, obviously finding his actions amusing. "U-um, e-excuse me..." His usual attitude seemed to return to him then when he so desperately needed his stronger, battle-hardened mindset. To make matters worse, his stuttering increased when he tried to talk to this girl. She gave a small huff and turned her eyes to regard him, a frown on her face and eyes that practically pierced him with her slight annoyance at having to speak to someone she did not know. This caused Creil to flinch slightly and look towards the now **very** interesting tile floor. "M-may I sit h-here?"

Her eyes appeared to criticize him as she sized him up, making the boy extremely uncomfortable as he waited for his verdict. After a few moments, Creil began to consider sucking it up and picking a spot on the unforgiving tile floor while the lesson was being carried out. Just as he was about to leave to find a suitable spot on the floor, a slightly icy but, commanding tone stopped him in his tracks. "Fine but, you are not to bother me." The girl stated sternly. This made Creil breath out a small sigh in relief. He was glad that he didn't have to sit on that floor, it was brutal but, what confused Creil was that he was glad that it was **her** that said it was okay for him to sit next to her.

"**You must finally be going through puberty."** The teasing voice sounded in Creil's head.

"_Shut up! Ugh...How many times must I say it? I **have** been going through puberty!"_

"**So you've begun to have your periods?"** Venge questioned.

"_Go back to sleep until your needed."_ Came the original persona's grumbling response.

Creil sat down as Venge laughed loudly in his head but, before taking his seat, he addressed the white-haired girl. "Th-thank you miss." Damn his stutter.

The girl's eyes flickered in surprise at the politeness of the boy that now sat by her but, this went by unnoticed due to her returning her attention back to her notebook and the lesson. The timid boy had taken out his notebook and readied it for any notes that he may need to take as the professor cleared his throat and prepared to begin his introduction to the class.

"Monsters. Deeeemons. Prowlers of the Night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names." A light snoring sound could be heard from the other side of the white-haired girl. Looking around her, Creil was able to see Ruby, Yang and that black-ribbon girl. Ruby was the one sleeping.

"_What the heck? Class has barely started and she's already asleep?"_ This greatly intrigued the boy. He didn't know of anyone that could fall asleep so fast in so short amount of time.

The professor's speech continued on unhindered. "But I like to refer to them as prey!" He gave an enthused sideways arm pump, probably to add some sort of emphasis to what he was saying while he gave a bit of a laugh which ended in an awkward silence.

"_I think Professor Port may have some social problems. Not that I'm one to talk."_ Creil's attention had returned to the professor and, he felt a little sorry for the misunderstood man.

"And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy." The professor seemed to have saved his speech from being completely awkward as it was a few moments ago. "Now, as I was saying. Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in." The girl next to me had been writing in her notebook the entire time the professor was speaking. When I peeked to see what she had written though, I had trouble containing my laughter. She had been taking notes but, that isn't what was funny. What was funny was how she criticized how the man spoke, what he spoke about, his posture, and how he slouched a little while walking.

Professor Port's voice broke through my amusement as he still continued speaking. "Huntsmen. Huntresses." The Professor raised an eyebrow and clicked his tongue at one of the girls that sat on the same row as Creil. _"Who was _**that**_ directed at? More importantly, why is the professor hitting on one of his students? That's just creepy."_ Creil lightly shuddered while Yang gave an irritated groan, answering one of the boy's questions.

"Individuals that have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" The professor had been making very elaborate arm motions while speaking which was the only reason why Creil was still paying attention. _"I'm beginning to agree with Ruby's idea of sleeping. This guy is starting to get boring and there seems to be nothing important in his speech...so far."_ Another silence had followed the professor again and someone attempted to give an enthusiastic cheer of approval but, as soon as the poor guy did so, he was shot back down by many annoyed glares. "That is what you are training to become."

"_Is there a point to this rambling?"_ The young boy was not enjoying this class at all. Professor Port continued to speak, however, much to Creil's chagrin. "But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man." This caught everyone's attention until the professor finished his sentence. "Me."

"_Damn it. I officially hate this class."_ Creil gave an exasperated sigh and slouched in his seat, not interested in attempting to take notes on a possibly fictional tale that would not help him in his career as a hunter. The white-haired girl next to him, however, had given an annoyed sigh but, readied her pencil to write down what would be said next and, more than likely, some more criticism on the professor. Creil decided to tune out whatever the professor said in favor of overlooking the 'notes' of the girl next to him.

She didn't write a lot more and seemed to mostly be tuning out whatever the professor said but, what she **did** write had Creil pinching himself to prevent his laughter from bubbling forth. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad but, that was something that only time could tell. Right then, Ruby, who apparently had been drawing a picture, held it up and blew a slight raspberry. The boy had to pretend that he was coughing into his sleeve hide his laughter at the obvious mocking picture of the professor. Yang did not have the same restraint and had fully bursted into laughter while the black-ribbon girl attempted to not appear amused, which wasn't working for her. The white-haired girl that he was sitting next to had seemed to tense up a little.

"_Ruby is probably getting a death-glare at the moment...I'm glad I am not her."_ Creil was about to go back to reading the 'notes' but, turned his head up at the professor clearing his throat.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my villiage with the beast in captivity. And my head held high. Celebrated as a hero." The professor gave a slight bow after **finally** finishing his tale. "The moral of this story: a true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise. So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

While the professor was giving his speech, the girl next to Creil began to get more and more tense. When he looked over her to see why, he saw Ruby goofing off, which eventually lead the white-haired girl to tremble in rage. _"Oh no. If someone doesn't do something, I'm pretty sure that there is going to be a nuclear explosion soon. Wait...I've got it!"_ Creil rose his hand and boldly stated with a determined mind and a straight face. "I do sir."

His declaration had luckily prevented the dangerous outrage that could have occurred but, it also brought attention to the boy. He **hated** attention. The entire class gave him questioning looks of pretty much every variety; glares, surprise, quizzical and even looks that appeared to scrutinize his very soul. _"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to shout out in order to distract _**that**_."_ To make matters worse, the professor spoke his uncertainty. "You? Are you sure boy? Why not let someone else try?" Normally, Creil would agree but, then again, he wasn't just having his abilities questioned, he was having his abilities questioned in front of an entire class. As such, his normal, timid voice did not speak up but, his other voice did. The voice of action, that demanded respect, a warrior's voice. "No sir. I believe that I can do it but, if you are so concerned, why not send another person to assist me?" The boy gave the professor a challenging look.

"Very well then. Who else believes that they are the embodiment of a true huntsman?" Silence followed the professor's question. "All right then. Young man you may-" "I do as well!" Creil turned his head in surprise. Someone was actually willing to fight alongside him? Granted, they didn't know his 'condition' but, still, this was going to be a new experience to the boy. Yet, his look of gratitude fell and was replaced by one of worry. The other person was the white-haired girl sitting next to him and, she looked pretty miffed about having to speak up to get the professor's attention.

"_I think I just made the situation even worse now..."_ The youth wasn't given much time to regret as he was forced to get up and walk down to where the professor was standing in order to let the girl out. He did not want to be the cause for her frustration for, that would only worsen his already decently bad day. "Well then. If that is all the interruptions for now, get ready to face your opponen- wait!" Everyone looked at the professor in confusion. "There are two of you now! How could I be so forgetful!" Professor Port seemed to dash madly around the room before finally finding a switch. "Here we are. Now, are you ready?"

The white-haired girl gave a curt nod to the burly man, drawing her rapier; while Creil reached for his twin broadswords and felt...air. _"Wait. WHAT?!"_ The boy patted himself down in search of his weapons until he remembered that he forgot them. "Are you all right lad?" Professor Port seemed slightly amused but, his voice did hold genuine concern. Creil couldn't help but sigh. "No sir. You see, I've forgotten my weapons." This drew multiple snickers from the students. Not only had the boy face-planted on his way into class but, he had also come completely unprepared. The white-haired girl next to him pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Before the youth could respectfully back out to salvage what was left of his decent public image, Professor Port spoke up. "Ah...That should not be a problem lad. I'll simply lend you one." The burly professor walked over to a door that faced the class, opened it, and went inside while rummaging around. Before anyone could question what exactly the professor was doing, the man came back out with a crimson colored rifle that had a long, rectangular muzzle and, a side cartridge rather than a normal underside one. "Here you are! This used to belong to a huntress that attended this school before... Well, she used to attend here." The burly man handed Creil the weapon after his lame description of it's origins.

Creil carefully inspected the rifle. It was beautiful and looked like it had been taken great care of if the nice bright sheen off it's paint was anything to go by. On the right side of the barrel was a pink rose emblem that had something etched into the leaves of the emblem in neat, elegant cursive lettering.

"Shinku" The youth muttered the name while he was awed by the weapon's unrealistic beauty. He had never held a weapon like this and, for some reason, it felt as though there was a weight added to his mind the moment he touched the weapon. Almost as if- "Well, are you ready?" "Professor?" Creil looked around in confusion before realizing that he had taken quite a lot of time marveling at the weapon and, during that time, it seemed that Professor Port had been trying to get his attention.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." The burly man said before walking over and flipping the switch. The center of the floor opened up with a mechanical whirring before another mechanical sound was heard and a giant cage slowly rose from the ground and into the entire class's view. In the darkness of the cage, four glowing red eyes were visible. _"This is probably going to be a trying battle especially now that I have a weapon that I'm unfamiliar with."_ He glanced at the girl beside him. _"At least I'll have a little some help...hopefully."_

Just before the cage was opened to reveal the mysterious grimm creature or, creatures that they would face, a dignified feminine voice sounded in Creil's head.

"_Will you swear?"_

* * *

**A/N: Anyone that can get what I referenced gets a cyber cookie and rights to my ideas for this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wisdom Is Revenge: Fresh Blood pt.2**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that it has been a while but, I had school to attend to. I hope you'll forgive me for the slowness of my plot movement but, I promise that I will try to pick up the pace a little bit more , enough talk, time for W.I.R!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not, cannot, and will not ever own RWBY.**

* * *

_"What?"_ The youth was immensely confused. What confused him, however, was not the fact that he was hearing random voices; he had Venge in his head after all. No, what surprised him was that he could not discern as to where the voice originated from. _"Honestly, if you do not hurry, you will die."_ The same feminine voice stated.

Creil was about to retort when the giant cage's door made a loud sound and slammed into the ground with a deafening thud. The boy's eyes widened as he passed his gaze over the creature that was currently slithering out from the cage. The grimm had four heads that each held rows of glistening white fangs and, masks with their own unique patterns. The grimm's body was serpentine, with a certain grace that seemed to be permanent to the creature's posture. It was almost as if the grimm had known that it would win any fight before it exited from it's cage.

The creature appeared to have white scales that were light and, seemed to serve as nothing more than a decorative accessory of the beast. This grimm was as elegant as it was deadly; how did he know this?

Because it was a Hydra. B-class grimm that was known for it's regenerative ability, which was simply the creature's knack for multiplying the amount of heads it had after the originals were decapitated. The creature also had amazing speed and a **very** good sense of smell. The library books back at his old academy stated that a Hydra's sense of smell was the main reason it was so deadly. Why? Well, if you were able to determine which opponent was the easiest to kill from simply getting a good whiff of the air around you, then you would understand. In this case though, it was a taste of the air around you but, same difference right?

The Hydra appeared to just be doing exactly what he remembered. It was tasting the air, searching for the weakest member of it's two opponents. Which is why Creil was not surprised when the grimm had set it's sights on him. The white blur that flew by him, unleashing a flaming slash on the grimm, however, did. _"How is she _**that**_ quick?"_

The answer was simple, as the teen soon learned that the girl was using an assortment of glyphs. The Glyphs seemed to have a snowflake crest on every one of them but, depending on the glyphs effect, the color would change.

The girl practically danced around the grimm as she struck and blasted the creature with both her rapier and elemental dust projectiles that spawned from the white-haired girl's glyphs. Watching her fight was a sight to behold; it was almost as though she were a ballerina from the elegance of her movements. It was hard to distinguish whether this was a fight or, a performance from Creil's standpoint. She would deliver a small flurry from her rapier before flitting away from the grimm's strike range and, sent both frigid barrages and blazing flames while continuing her graceful dance of death.

The Hydra's cries of frustration, anguish and rage broke the teenage boy from his reverie as he realized that this was still a fight to the death. Shaking his head to further clear his thoughts, Creil reached for the rifle's trigger and...only found air. _"What?! No. Nonononononono. This _**cannot**_ be happening right now!"_ Unfortunately for the teen, it was. He could not for the life of him find where the trigger was.

"_How am I supposed to fight if I can't use this weapon?!"_ Creil tried to quiet his growl as he was becoming increasingly frustrated at his own uselessness.

"_If you wish to receive my power, then you must swear."_ The feminine voice had chimed back in again.

"_Great,"_ The boy let out a low frustrated growl. _"I have a stubborn weapon."_ A beat of silence.

"_...Wait, my weapon can talk!?"_ This astounded the teen. A weapon that was able to communicate with it's master was never heard of before. If the weapon was able to communicate with him then, did that make it sentient?

An enraged shout drug the pondering teen from his thoughts. The Hydra had finally been able to catch the elegant fencer. The grimm had used all four of it's heads as clubs and missed with the first two careless swings while the third was avoided by a simple side step. This was the girl's mistake, as the grimm's final head had found it's mark by hitting the fencer dead in the chest. This of course sent the girl flying until she crashed into Creil which caused both of them to topple to the ground with the girl on top.

Now, any other male would be completely turned on by this...fortunate turn-out, regardless of the other distractions that occurred around them. They would have been silently thanking Lord Oum for their good fortune and come up with a witty, or cheesy, pick up line. Creil was not any male though and, because of that, he only considered his predicament as a temporary obstacle that prevented him from finally joining the fight. After recovering from his daze after being hit by a human projectile, Creil carefully untangled himself out from under the girl and stumbled to his feet in order to balance his current weapon's foreign weight.

The grimm had decided that now was the best time to attack the two students for, they were currently unable to defend themselves. The creature reared back it's heads and started lashing out with them in a staggered attack sequence. The lead head descended first and was shortly followed by the next and the next and then the last. The Hydra's four menacing heads hurtled towards the still struggling to stand, Creil, and each had a victorious gleam in them.

Red. Red had splattered across the grimm's white masks; giving them a more horrifying appearance. Red had crept it's way down the once neat and formal attire of the boy until small bits of it had dripped off from his fingertips and the elbow of his left arm, which was currently keeping pressure on the new gaping wound. The Hydra's far right head, which was the last to attack, seemed to have just swallowed something.

The classroom gave a variety of sounds. A few students made disgusted exclamations, others made shocked gasps and, one ended up spilling his meager breakfast across the tile floor. Creil ignored the classroom's surprise and used his spare hand to pick up the crimson rifle that had to his side on the ground when the grimm struck out at the boy. Coughing out a small bit of blood as he did so, Creil hefted the rifle to rest across his shoulder while gripping the triggerless handle.

"**What's this? Is it possible that you will need my help after all?"**That smug bastard. He could just picture the smile that would no doubt be spread across the other personality's face...if it were visible.

"_No...I don't need your help Venge," _ The teen's body was close to collapse from the amount of blood loss that he was experiencing but, Creil was just able to keep himself upright.

"_I told you that if you did not hurry, you would die. Honestly, I was hoping for more from you."_

Not that voice too. _"Shut up! I'm...I'm not done...just yet."_ Blood loss had begun to affect his breathing by this point, causing the boy's breaths to become a labored.

The Hydra appeared to be scrutinizing the boy, as if it were contemplating whether or not it needed to finish off the half dead teen. **"Really? Well, then I assume you can fight on your own?"** He hated the other personality while he was being this smug. Venge was right though, with this much damage done to his body already, the boy would have to submit his control to the darker personality. If only Creil had ten seconds, that was all he needed in order to continue this fight with the B-rank grimm.

The half dead boy was about to give the sadistic Venge consent when another, last second idea entered his head. It was stupid, idiotic and probably wouldn't work but, thanks to his half depleted mind that was suffering along with the rest of his body because of the blood loss, it was the only other option he had.

"_I swear."_ Silence. _"So much for that plan..."_

"**I get to play now?"** Giddiness was evident in Venge's tone and, if Creil had not known of the other personality's sadistic tendencies, he would have assumed that Venge only wanted to play a game with the grimm. Creil knew better, however. When the almost dead teen began his thought of consent to Venge, the other voice, the feminine one, had chosen that point in time to speak up.

"_Then you will seal your vow by kissing the rose."_

"_What?"_ The teen was both surprised and confused at the rifle's statement.

"_Honestly, you truly are helpless."_

"_That isn't helpful voice."_

Deciding that it would finish the boy off, the Hydra drew it's heads back once more.

"_The emblem."_ A moment of quiet. _"Oh... that makes sense."_ Creil replied lamely.

The grimm bore it's heads downwards only to be met with a bright blast of pink, which appeared to blind the creature to the point that it recoiled and ended up hitting itself. Creil had been able to peck the emblem to seal his vow just before the grimm hit him again.

"_That was helpful but,...I'm still- the bleeding has stopped."_ The flash appeared to not only blind the Hydra but, it had also halted the teen's loss of blood. Additionally, the rifle now had the trigger that had been missing before. _"Unlike most rifles that spew dust tipped junk, I fire a refined dust beam unique to my design. It does not happen to leave holes in your opponents, however, but, it can act as a bandage of sorts."_ If the rifle had a body, Creil was certain that it would have a proud look etched onto it's face. He had a weapon that couldn't harm anyone; not exactly what he needed in his situation. At least three seconds had passed though, which meant that he only needed to hold out for three more to change the outcome of this fight to his favor. _"Is there anything else you can do? Maybe something that would, I don't know, help me take this grimm down?"_

"_Hmph! Of course I do. I would not be able to be called a weapon otherwise."_

"_Mind telling me what that may be?"_ A white blur flew past the contemplating boy. _"Real soon?"_

_**One**_

"_I suppose..."_ From the voice's tone, it sounded as though thinking would take some time.

In the mean time, the Hydra had more or less regained it's senses and was attempting to relocate it's pray when a blade made an entrance into the second head of the grimm's neck.

"_Please hurry!"_ Creil would have allowed the girl to finish the creature off if she hadn't attacked the grimm's neck but, since she had, he needed to make sure that the grimm was properly slain. This meant driving a blade through the Hydra's heart or, blasting the heart out to avoid any extra heads that would spawn from the destruction of the original.

_**Two**_

If Creil wasn't as wounded, he would have already made it to the grimm. Not that getting there before the white-haired girl's attack would do much when you had a harmless weapon, if it could be called a weapon. At the current moment, he was halfway to the grimm with a weapon that was as deadly as a rubberband.

"_It may be better to just show you."_ The voice had sounded slightly dejected but, it was hard to worry about that when a certain white-haired girl had just severed the head she struck from the grimm's body.

_**Three**_

The girl had flitted away as she usually did to begin to catch the grimm with either her elemental blasts or another run by strike; unaware of the neck's grotesque sounds while it reformed missing flesh. The beginnings of the regeneration process had begun as the boy reached the Hydra. Coincidentally, what Creil had waited ten seconds for had started it's process as well, casting a faint viridian sheen on the boy while his aura enveloped his body. The Hydra's neck was reforming with a fork off that led to the beginnings of two heads while Creil's aura had activated his semblance; slowly knitting the gapping wound on the boy's side back together.

"_All right...now."_ Creil would have questioned the rifle on what it meant if he did not feel the metal in his hands begin to shift and reshape itself. He brought the weapon up to his chest height and readied to either bring the shifting enigma down on the grimm with an overhead swing or, to plunge the still changing weapon through the grimm's chest. It all depended on the rifle's new shape, which could be anything.

The Hydra's new pair of heads were almost done shaping as the rifle completed it's transformation. Without glimpsing at the new shape of what was once a rifle, Creil had thrust his weapon forward on instinct. Noticing his mistake far too late, Creil had no choice but, to follow the weapon and his weight as he was carried forward into the grimm.

Instead of hearing cracking scales as he was expecting, Creil was stunned by a deafening screech that vibrated throughout his entire being. The Hydra started to have a body spasm while it dragged out it's shrill, bone-racking scream; tossing the already weakened like a dog would a rag doll, while he desperately clung to his weapon that was still embedded into the grimm's chest in order to avoid being flung into a wall or, out of the classroom.

The Hydra had bashed it's heads anywhere and everywhere, lashing out at the floor and causing six inch pot holes to appear all across the tile floor. The grimm's body had been swaying from side to side with speed that rivaled a fleeing elk or, any other game animal. That all came to an end two seconds afterwards as the grimm tossed it's entire body upward before suddenly crashing into the tile; crushing the boy underneath the grimm with the creature's mass.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

Creil was now at Ozpin's desk after spending the past two hours in the infirmary while the nurses, doctors and students with medical skill or semblance performed a limitless amount of tests on the teen to ensure that he was not dying. They would not listen to the boy's attempts to explain to the medical staff that he was fine, thanks to his semblance. The only reason the boy was able to escape from the infirmary was because of the interference of the man that sat across from the teen, sipping his coffee or, whatever it was that he drank from his mug.

The boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had no idea as to why the professor had called him here. It might have to do with the fact that he should have died, twice or, it could be about his viscous tendencies when he took on the Deathstalker. The professor may want to know as to why the boy had requested a copy of his own school profile without any reason as to why. In all sincerity, however, Creil could have been summoned for almost anything.

"You appear to have quite the unfortunate streak as of late Mr. Venge." The professor spoke as he set his mug down and folded his hands together in front of his face.

Creil jumped when Ozpin had spoke, for he was too busy fidgeting in his seat and worrying over a great deal of things.

Regaining his meager amount of confidence, the boy spoke with his head bowed, "Y-yes sir."

"I'm glad to see that you are not injured from your class demonstration but, I'm afraid that I cannot permit you to attend classes until your blood levels have returned to normal."

Creil's head shot up and looked at the man with eyes the size of dinner plates. "H-how did-?"

"I **do** happen to have access to your profile Mr. Venge. Which brings me to my next topic."

Ozpin leaned forward and seemed to be very serious about whatever he was to say next.

"I'm assigning you to a new team that is in the process of being formed. This team is not like the other teams here at Beacon or, any other school for that matter."

This sparked Creil's interest, causing the boy to unconscious shift forward in his seat, paying full attention to Ozpin's speech.

"Only those with exceptional abilities can be placed on this team. Your task will be to act as a support group for all the teams on this campus. You will assist other teams on missions, regardless of your year and, you will be paired with a partner that will essentially comprise your portion of this team."

Creil was confused, weren't teams comprised of two partnerships? "Unlike other teams, this one will pull six individuals from every year's roster and have them act as that class's elite team."

The professor's explanation answered the boy's unspoken question but, it had also formed a new one.

"Elite, sir?" Creil was truly puzzled, why would he ever be wanted in an elite group of individuals?

He wasn't anything special; the only reason he was able to get as far as he did was because of Venge's bloodlust.

"Yes, your new partner should be able to explain the situation to you." Just as Ozpin finished his sentence, the door opened and someone stepped in.


End file.
